1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun securement assembly for a holster and method to use the same, and more particularly, a strap assembly for disposing over an opening to the holster where the butt and hammer portion of a gun held in the holster are positioned for access and a method to use the same.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Various holster assemblies for securing guns within a holster are known. These assemblies have straps that are secured to the holster and position themselves over the opening in the holster thereby restraining the gun held within the holster as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,641 issued on Mar. 28, 1989, to Bianchi et al.; 5,094,376 issued on Mar. 10, 1992, to Baruch; 4,886,197 issued on Dec. 12, 1989, to Bowles et al.; 4,750,655 issued Jun. 14, 1988, to Barry; 4,312,466 issued on Jan. 26, 1982; and 4,270,680 issued Jun. 2, 1981, to Bianchi. However, none of these assemblies have strap members that will position a hammer portion of a gun between themselves and thereby provide such engaging securement.
Further, none of the straps of these assemblies can releasably secure and variably position a strap to a sidewall of the holster at various positions along and adjacent to the periphery of the opening of the holster where the butt and hammer portion of a gun held in the holster are positioned for access. Thus, the straps are not mounted with versatility to accommodate a choice of various desired positions of a strap along the opening of the holster by the wearer.